The Beast and His Mate
by Someonesbaby987
Summary: What if Vincent's beast made a choice the night he saved Cat in the woods. What if he kidnaped her to keep her safe? "Mine. My Mate. Mine." What if takes her while she's unconscious? What will she do when she awakens? How will Vince explain to Cat and J.T? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The trash had been the last thing I had to do before I could leave for the night. I remember the air had been so cold that night, so cold I could see my breath. I could feel shivers wracking my body. As I walked towards the dumpster I felt like I was being watched.

The hairs on my arms were sticking up, so weren't the ones on the back of my neck. I had chalked it up to me being paranoid, but I was scared. Maybe someone was watching me.

I opened the dumpster and nearly had heart failure as a raccoon jumped out. I wasn't expecting it, and it startled me. I quickly put the trash away and ran quickly to me car. I was eager to get home and into a nice warm shower.

I put my key into the ignition and turned, but my car wouldn't start. I remember thinking to myself "Good job Catherine! You left the vanity light on and killed your battery." I took out my phone and called my mom. I remember that conversation very clearly.

"Catherine? Is everything okay?" She picked up on the third ring.

"Um, well my car wont start."

"Are you still at work?"

"Yeah, I was asked to close."

"I'll be right there to give you a jump start."

"Okay, love you, see you when you get here."

"Love you too baby."

She was here in exactly 15 minutes. I got out of my car to give her a hug.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Baby." Her voice had been so gentle, so filled with love. She went around to the back of her car to open her trunk. She pulled out the jumper cables, and just as I was about to go pop the hood on my car a black SUV pulled up.

I waved a little bit and shouted "Sorry we're closed."

When they opened the car door my mom shouted "We're all good here!" But then she turned to me put her hand on my shoulder, leaned in closer and whispered "Cat go! take my car and just go!" But there wasn't enough time.

The men had guns and they were pointed directly at us. My mom threw her body in front of mine. She protected me. They shot her 3 times.

I watched her fall to the ground, her eyes lifeless. I didn't stay long too eye them up. I took off quickly. I ran as fast as. I could towards the woods that were surrounding the bar.

I felt the wind blowing through my hair. I could hear the men chasing after me. I prayed to god that I was faster than them, but apparently god hates me. I tripped over a tree root.

I fell, smacked my head off a rock, i scraped my hands and tore a hole in my favorite pants. I could feel the warm rush of blood slide down my face. I felt dizzy and disoriented. I looked up.

The men had caught up to me. I looked up into the eyes of my soon to be killer.

"Please!" I tried pleading, but they only smiled ruefully at me. The both lifted their guns to shoot, but a body shot out of nowhere and tackled them. I don't know if it was the head injury, but I don't think it was a human that saved me.

It's back was to me but I could make out the shape of a man, but it had all sorts of veins sticking out. It's muscles were bulging, and rippling. I blacked out for a moment, and when I came too I was face to face with a beast. It had beautiful golden eyes, dangerously sharp teeth, and veins all over it's face.

"Beautiful." I whispered, too low for anyone to hear.

The beast growled. A deep, rumbling sound deep within it's chest. I think I may be a bit delusional, but I could have sworn I heard it whisper "Mine. My Mate. Mine." It's breath ghosted across my face and I took a shaky breath. My vision blurred after that. Black spots appeared and that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

She was in danger. Those men were chasing her. I could feel my beast coming to the surface. He wanted to help her, save her, take her home. He wants to hold her, love her, keep her with him forever. But he couldn't do that if those men took her from him. They will have to pay for hurting her.

My beast roared. I had no control over my movements anymore. The beast was in full control, and he charged into battle like he was made for it. Which he was. But instead of the blood thursty thoughts he normally had, all he could think of was her. Saving her. Protecting her.

It was all about her now.

My beast killed the men quickly. I looked down at where she had fallen. She was looking at me, at us. Me and the beast. Her eyes were boring into mine.

"Beautiful." Too low for a normal human to hear. My super sensitive hearing picked it up. We aren't beautiful, she is beautiful.

"Mine. My Mate. Mine." My beast growled softly. Her eyes were starting to rollback, and her eyelids slowly closed. My beast picked her up, and held her close. He took in her sweet scent, committing it to memory. She smelled nice.

My beast ran with her. Back to the warhouse, when he knew she would be safe he let me take control again.

Her head has stopped bleeding, but she could have a concussion. Her hands also looked to be torn up a bit. I bring her inside and lay her gently on my bed. I softly caress her face.

I quickly grab a clean cloth and damp it with cold water. I rush back to her side. I wipe the cloth against her head wound. I clean it of blood and dirt. It doesn't look like it would need stitches. I grab the anti-bacterial ointment and bandages.

I dress her wound and the I lie down next to her. I take her hand in mine. I have so many questions. How old is she? What's her name? Where does she live? How will she get along with J.T? J.T!

J.T is going to be pissed. He is going to be furious. Hopefully he wont try to make me be rid of her. I could feel my beast growl just below the surface. We wouldn't let anyone take her from us. She is ours!

We will deal with J.T when he gets home, but for now we will sleep next to our beautiful Mate.

* * *

**so what did you think? Im not sure if I should continue and would really like some feedback. If you see any errors I would really like to know about them so I can fix them. Thank you for Reading! Please review!**

**~Someonesbaby~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing!**

* * *

I felt safe, secure. I was warm and comfortable. I didn't want to move. I could feel a dull throb in my head. I knew that if I moved just the tiniest bit pain would shoot through my body. So I just laid still, where I was nice and comfy.

But you know when you tell your conscious side of yourself not to do something, and it does the complete opposite? My body shifted slightly and I let out a soft groan of pain. A body behind me shifted too. A rather large and firm body.

"You're awake." He stated simply. His voice was deep, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Mmm, my head hurts." I whispered in a hoarse voice.

"That doesn't surprise me. You took a nasty fall last night, hit your head on a rock."

Wait.. What happened last night? I racked my memory, and it all came back to me.

My car, my mom, the men... The beast...

I shot straight up, startling my bed mate. I got up too quickly and got a shot of vertigo and pain. I immediately flopped back against the bed. I was so dizzy, and when I was dizzy I got nauseous.

"I don't feel so good."

"Shh. Just lie still for a moment it'll pass." He whispered gently to me. I groaned softly but kept still.

My eyes were still closed to keep out the brightness of day, but I didn't need my eyes to tell me he was watching me. I could feel his eyes studying me, taking in every detail, from my brown hair to my freshly waxed eyebrows.

I slowly opened my eyes and regret it instantly. The room was too bright and made my head pound. I shut my eyes and hid my face under the blankets that were covering me.

"I'll be right back," He said. I gripped his shirt slightly to keep him from leaving. I don't know what came over me, but I didn't want him to leave. "I'll be right back, i'm just going to get you some Aspirin I wont be gone long. Maybe 3 seconds tops." I whimpered pathetically as he loosened my hand from his shirt.

When he was gone he took the warmth with him. I shivered violently from the cold I felt.

He was only gone for a few moments. He handed my two pills and a glass of water. I quickly swallowed the pills and gulped the water down. He climbed back into bed with me. Het got close and personal, and I felt the heat return. My shivers stopped and I scooted closer to him.

He put his arms around me.

"I feel like i've been hit by a bus." I could feel him tense up.

"I wont ever let you get hurt again." He growled softly.

"You couldn't possibly promise that," I reply, "Accidents happen everyday."

"Don't say that, please." He sounded strangled so I didn't reply. I snuggled closer to him taking in his scent. It was nothing I could describe. It was uniquely him and his masculine form.

"Thank you." I said after a moment of silence.

"For what?" I glanced up at his face. He was gorgeous. He had nice chiseled features, strong jaw line, beautiful brown eyes, and a very sexy scar.

"Saving me." I replied simply. Looking back down. He didn't reply for a moment.

"I would do it over, hopefully it will never come to that again." His voice was full of an unknown emotion.

"So, what is the name of my rescuer?"

"My name is Vincent." He said.

"No last name?" I questioned.

"You should get some rest," he said, "heal up."

"I'm not tired, and don't think I didn't notice you just evaded the question. I have lots of questions."

"Like what?"

"Like.. What are you? Where am I? Why did you decide to bring me here? Is my mom okay? What happened to those men?" I would have continued but Vincent put his hand over my mouth.

"That's a lot of questions, and I think they should be answered later. When you're less injured."

"Wait! What about my mom? Is she okay?"

"Your mom? I never saw your mom. I only saw you in the woods." My eyes filled with tears. I sniffled a little bit and he put his arms around me and he pulled me very close to him.

"It's okay to cry. You're hurting, it's okay to let it out." His voice was so sweet and gentle.

A river of tears flowed down my face. I turned so my head was buried in his strong chest. I was sobbing uncontrollably. He just held me and occasionally rubbed my back. I was spittering and sputtering "Why? Why? Why? Why?" Over and over.

He is just holding me and I am on the brink of sleep when I feel him tense up.

"Hello?" An unknown male shouted. "Hey V are you here? I swear if you're not here..." He trailed off the open threat.

"I'm here J.T, and I've got something to tell you." He rubbed my back softly.

"Vince you're scaring me. You didn't go out? Right?" Then he walked into the room. "Scratch that." He said apparently catching sight of me. I open one eye sleepily and take in the new figure. A short, slightly chubby man, glasses and you could practically smell the nerd on him. "You went out! What happened last night!? How are we going to cover this up!?"

The new man covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes were wide, and his eyebrows were scrunched together. He looked like the definition of freaked out.

"J.T. calm down. If you're heart rate increases anymore you're going to have a heart attack. "

J.T. took a deep breath, "When are you taking her home?" Yeah, when am I going home?

I never got an answer though, because Vincent stayed silent. I glanced up at him quietly and noticed his eyes were golden. His arms tightened around my waist. I grabbed his hand and just held it. I drew soothing circles on the back of his hands with my pointer finger. He took a deep breath and his eyes returned to the beautiful brown. Not saying the golden isn't gorgeous, but golden is dangerous.

J.T seemed to notice too and asked a different question, "What happened?"

"I went for a walk in the woods, and came across two men who had their guns pointed at her. They were going to kill her." I could feel a growl starting in his chest. I buried my face in his chest, the growling was making me sleepier.

He is holding me tighter now, but I don't mind. My mind is so foggy and my eyelids are so heavy, it's hard to keep them up right now. Im fighting a losing battle. I rest heavily against his solid form and yawn loudly.

"Go to sleep." He whispers to me. And you don't have to tell me twice. I gave in to unconsciousness.

* * *

God she is so beautiful. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.

She calms my beast, he really likes her. Her presence does wonders on him. There are no words for how he makes my beast feel.

She clucks in her sleep, it's just so... Perfect.

"Vince." J.T. calls to me.

"Lower your voice," I whisper, "She's sleeping."

"Yeah, okay." He whispers back to me. "Um Vince..." He trails off uncertain.

"Yes J.T?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"No. I barely know anything about her. But my beast likes her, and he never wants to let her out of this bed." I did not mean for it to sound like that...

"Vince, what are you going to do if she doesn't want to stay here?"

"I haven't thought any of this situation through. I'm hoping that she will just want to stay here. But I'm thinking that when she wakes up again and in the right state of mind she will just take off. I wont explain anything to her, I promise!" He didn't look very convinced, and to tell you the truth I didn't convince myself.

"Doesn't sound like a very good plan."

"Actually it's not even a plan, and it's very confusing."

"I think i'm going to head back to my office. I'll let you handle it for now. If you need any help you know how to reach me." He turned the way he had came, and walked back down the stairs.

I took that as a cue to lie down next to her and cuddle closer. It wasn't long before i was succumbing to sleep also.

**Several Hours Later**

My beast came to the surface fiercely. He wraps our arms around her. He searches the room for any harm. When he finds none he turns his full attention to the girl he kidnaped last night.

It looks as if she is having a nightmare. She's sweating, and breathing heavily, twitching, and she is screaming silently. She is mouthing the word "No".

My beast tries to wake her by gently shaking her shoulder, when that doesn't work he tries to kiss her awake. She calms down a little, but still does not awaken. My beast did not know what to do to comfort her, so he just held her. Soon the silent screams and the mumbling stopped and she was sleeping peacefully again.

Not long after her nightmare she woke up. Her eyes immediately filled with tears, and it broke the beasts heart to see his Mate so distressed. He made a promise to himself that he would kill anyone who ever tried to hurt her.

She puts her hand on our face. Her eyes wide with curiosity.

"What are you?" She whispers. My beast answered her by nudging her cheek with our nose. He rubbed our cheek against hers, like a wild cat would.

She giggled slightly, and it was the sweetest, most delectable sound in the world. Her laugh was so beautiful and pure.

"Mine." My beast growled softly.

"Excuse me!?" She screeches. She flings herself backwards angrily. We reach out to take her hand, and pull her back to us, but she crosses her arms over her chest. She glares at us and says, "Would you like to repeat yourself."

My beast did not see this as a way to change what he said and to get out of trouble.

"Mine!" He whispered possessively. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"First of all I am not property. I am not something that can be bought or owned. I am my own person. Second of all I am not yours!" She shouted.

My beast was upset, and very confused.

"Not mine?" He asked confused. He brought our eyebrows together and widen our eyes.

"No. Not yours."

"But, you smell like pack. My pack. So you must be mine." My beast was really confused, she smelled like his, but she was saying she wasn't. My beast was so confused he let me take the reigns again, he wanted some time to think.

I took her hand in mine.

"You must be hungry." I said to her.

"Yes, and in desperate need of a shower." She replied her anger temporarily forgotten.

I got one of my extra long shirts and a pair of boxers out of my dresser. I handed them to her and showed her the way to the bathroom.

"The towels are next to the sink, and there's an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. When you come out i'll check your head wound." She nodded her head in confirmation. I shut the bathroom door to give her privacy.

* * *

Oh my god.

Okay let me get my facts straight. My mother is either very hurt or dead. The people who hurt/killed her are dead. They were killed by the man/thing in the other room. The man/thing kidnaped me. I don't know if he's holding me hostage. The thing part of his personality thinks I belong to it. He's gorgeous. He gave me his clothing so I could change after I take a shower.

Okay I think that's it.

It's a lot and I think i'm going to flip out. Anxiety attack, heart attack (am I too young for a heart attack?) or maybe i'll just pass out on the floor.

I take my shower quickly. I'm towel drying my hair when I hear a knock on the door.  
"Are you alright in there?"

"Just fine." My voice is weak and barely above a whisper, but I know he heard me.

I waited another few minutes before exiting the bathroom. He is standing right in front of me, taking me into his arms again and just holding me. It feels nice, but I can't let him distract me. He leans away for a moment and looks just above my eye where I have a deep gash from smacking my head. Was it just last night that this happened?

He pulls away completely but grabs my hand and leads me to a table with chairs around it. He pulls one out and I sit down.

"So, when am I going home?" I'm very blunt, I don't see a reason to sugarcoat anything.

"Home?" He chokes out.

"Yes. Home, you know where the heart is, family. I would really like to see mine. You know to see if my mother is okay." He looks conflicted.

"J.T will kill me if I just let you go. You've seen to much, know too much. Then again nobody would know that you know. Maybe I could let you go." He is looking at me with intensity. "If you're going to leave you're going to need to be blindfolded. We can't have you seeing where we are, it's not safe."

"Blindfolded? If I let you blindfold me will you take me back to my family?"

"If that's what you want, then yes I will take you back to your family." That's always a good thing to hear. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders that I didn't even know I had.

For some reason I trust this man. I don't know why.

He gets close to me for a moment, he lifts my chin and inspects my head injury again. Then he picks an ointment container off the table and squeezes a little bit on the tip of his finger, he rubs it into my wound and I hiss in pain. His eyes flash golden, he takes a bandage off the table and dresses the injury.

When he is done he caresses my face. He leans closer to me, and with no control over my own body I lean closer to him, and just as our lips were about to touch I hear a throat clear behind us.

"Hey buddy." Vincent says. J.T. cocks his head at him as if asking a silent question. "We are going to bring her home to her family." Vince says quickly before J.T can even say hello.

J.T eyes widen and he turns to look at me. "There are rules you have to follow if your going home."

"What kind of rules?" I asked curiously.

"1. You can't tell anyone about Vincent. 2 you can't come looking for us. 3 you act like this kidnapping never happened."

"Alright. When am I going home?" I'm desperate to find out about my mom.

"Soon." Vincent said sadly. He stands up, and walks out of the room.

"I think he really likes you."

"What?"

"But it's very bad. It could lead to exposure and exposure means torture, and then death."

"Death?" I squeaked out.

"Yes, death. You, me, and Vincent will die if you tell anyone where we are, or what he is."

"I'm not going to say anything! Your secret is safe with me." J.T looked down and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

"It'd be safer if you just stayed here." Oh.

"You want to keep me here too make sure I don't spill my guts?"

"Well yes, but there's more to it." I looked at him expectantly, but he was facing the window looking deep in thought.

"Well.." I persisted.

"I've never seen Vincent calm down so quickly. You just rubbed his hand and he calmed down. If you stay I could study that behavior. Maybe you could be our key to the cure!"

"The cure, for him to not change into whatever the heck he turns into?"

"But I would never ask you too stay. It wouldn't be fair to you or your family." Vincent was standing in the doorway looking at J.T with frustration. "And you shouldn't have brought it up."

"Sorry V but she really could be the answer." J.T looked at me with expectancy. He had these big blue eyes that were looking at me pleadingly to save his friend.

I looked to Vincent, but he was looking at the ground. He just looked so sad.

Sighing defeatedly I said "I'm sorry, but I have to go spend some time with my family. I have to see them, I bet there worried sick about me."

"Okay, here you go." Vincent said holding out a blindfold. I took it and wrapped it around my eyes. Someone took my elbow and led me outside, and to a car.

The car ride was long and boring. I sat all by myself in the back seat of the car. It was awhile before we stopped, and we only stopped to get gas.

"Do you even know where I live?" I asked.

"Yes, you live in New York City." J.T replied.

"You guys live really far away. Are we almost there?"

"Yeah the next time we stop you're going to get out count to a hundred before you take the blindfold off. You got that?"

"Yes." The car stopped 30 minutes later.

"Okay, you can get out now."

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"No, thank you!" He said sarcastically.

I got out and stood in the cold. I didn't realize it before I got into the car I am still wearing Vincent's clothes and there not very warm. I could feel goosebumps rise on my skin.

1 2 3 skip a few 98 99 100

I take the blindfold off. He dropped me off around the corner from the police department. It's the only place I know i'll be safe so that's where I go.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think by pressing that nice review button. It does wonders for my self esteem.**

**by the way this is AU. I'm not going to skip 10 years into the future and wait for them to meet again, maybe i'll skip ahead 10 months, or 10 weeks, but not 10 years. I think it's way too long.**

**~Someonesbaby~**


End file.
